


Whiskey India November Golf

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Air Traffic Controller Dean, Airport AU, M/M, Pilot Castiel, This is just their intercom conversations, nothing too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The radio conversations between Castiel the Pilot and Dean the Air Traffic Control tower guy. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/139987885216/kansas-tower-this-is-whisky-india-november-golf">Tumblr link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey India November Golf

_Kansas Tower, this is Whisky India November Golf 401 ready for takeoff._

**_Whiskey India November Golf 401, line up and wait via Runway 22, left. It’s gonna be a fifteen minute wait until takeoff._ **

_Roger, Kansas Tower. Line up and wait via Runway 22._

_**Or get drinks with me next time you’re in Kansas city and I’ll let you cut in line and leave right now.** _

_Negative, Kansas Tower. Whiskey India November Golf 401 in line and waiting for proper takeoff._

_**You sure know how to sweet talk a guy, Captain Novak.** _

_Affirmative, Kansas Tower._

_***_

_Kansas Tower, this is Whisky India November Golf 401 requesting weather conditions at the Kansas City airport._

_**Welcome back Whiskey India November Golf 401. Weather conditions are fair. Not a cloud in the sky and crosswind at five miles an hour. Perfect weather for a date. What’s your ETA?** _

_Thank you, Kansas Tower. We’ll be arriving in twenty-seven minutes. We’ll be stopping for fuel and heading straight to Chicago._

_**You did that on purpose didn’t you, Cas?** _

_Apologies, Kansas tower. You’re signal appears to be blocked. How do you hear me?_

_**Loud and clear, Captain Novak. You’re cleared to land.** _

*******

_Kansas Tower, this is Whisky India November Golf 401 ready for takeoff._

_**_Whiskey India November Golf 401, line up and wait via Runway 12, Right. Roll on down the line, just like you roll over my heart._ **  
_

__Kansas Tower, requesting verification of coordinates._ _

**_Thirty-eight point nine two nine nine four eight by negative ninety-five point two seven two eight two six, over._ **

_Say again, Kansas Tower?_

**_T ** _hirty-eight point nine two nine nine four eight by negative ninety-five point two seven two eight two six, over._**_ **

__Those coordinates lead to Lawrence, Kansas. Not Chicago._ _

**_Affirmative, Whisky India November Golf 401. Those coordinates lead straight to my apartment, should you ever wonder._ **

_Kansas Tower, requesting permission to fly into the Air Traffic Control tower?_

_**Negative. Request denied.** _

***

_Kansas, Tower, this is Whisky India November Golf 401 requesting emergency clearance to turn back around and land._

_**Please state your emergency, Whisky India November Golf 401.** _

_Co-pilot hurt his hand and will need to be replaced._

_**Is everything alright?**_

_Affirmative. The co-pilot was just overly enthusiastic about laughing at certain members of the crew and got hurt in the process._

_**Certain members, huh?** _

_Affirmative. Requesting emergency clearance to turn back around and land._

**_Standby, Whisky India November Golf._ **

_Roger that, Kansas Tower._

**_Permission granted. Cleared to land. But the flight will have to be delayed until tomorrow evening._ **

_Roger. Beginning emergency landing._

_**Do you have anywhere to stay tonight, Captain Novak?** _

_***_

__Kansas Tower, this is Whisky India November Golf 401._ _

_**Hello Whisky India November Golf 401. How was your night?** _

_Adequate. Requesting permission for takeoff, Kansas Tower._

_**Wouldn’t you rather land on a different Kansas Tower?** _

_Why would I– oh. Oh i see. It was an inappropriate joke. No, I would like permission to take off, Tower._

_**Not what you said last night.** _

_Affirmative._


End file.
